I Can't Sleep Without You
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Short fluff piece I wrote to relieve stress after my first day of classes for the spring semester.


_**Hey, there is no real back story to this except that Steve and Tony have been life partners for a couple years now. This is pretty much just a short fluff/married life scene. Enjoy! and please review if you do**_

* * *

 **I Can't Sleep Without You**

* * *

Tony stared blankly at the computer monitor and sighed; He really should be getting to sleep. He rubbed at his face and continued the attempt to review the theories he'd written up today to send them to Bruce.

"If you keep sitting in here in the dark looking at that screen you're going to ruin your eyes. Even I know that." Steve said as he flicked on the light.

Tony glared and blinked at the super soldier. "I already wear contacts, the damage is done." Tony said, pushing a pair of sunglasses onto his face stubbornly.

Tony heard a chuckle right by his ear and jumped as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders, knocking the glasses off with his nose.

"Will you please come to bed?" He asked softly, burying his face in Tony's hair.

Tony sighed. "I have to send these to Bruce." He said regretfully.

Steve didn't answer, he just pulled back and let his hands pull begin kneading the genius' shoulders. Tony moaned and whimpered as Steve's hands turned him into a puddle of billionaire in his chair.

"Please come to bed." Steve said again. "I can't sleep without you."

Tony felt his heart melt as he looked up into the soldier's big blue puppy-dog eyes that stared at him pleadingly. Tony smiled softly at his lover.

"Alright Soldier Boy, but only for you."

Steve smiled and pulled Tony to his feet before sweeping him off them. Tony gave a little squeak as he was carried out of the lab.

"I can walk you know!" He said indignantly.

Steve blushed. "I know, but I like carrying you. I like to feel you safe in my arms."

Tony ducked his head to hide his own flushed cheeks. "Fine." He huffed, trying to pretend his was still mad. Steve just smiled, knowing his lover well enough by now to know when he was secretly pleased.

STS

When they reached their shared room Steve finally let the brunette get down. Tony kicked off his work shoes and while Steve turned to make the bed he padded over to the master bathroom (Which was the size of a small bedroom), shedding his clothes as he went. He turned on the shower and sighed happily as the warm water poured over him. Moments later Steve pulled back the shower curtain to join him. The two washed up and quickly got out. They dried off and as Steve went to grab some pajama pants Tony simply crawled into bed. Steve only slept nude if he was too tired after sex. He hated being cold.

Tony got comfortable and had clapped twice to turn off all the lights except for the one beside their bed. Steve padded over a second later, chest bare and pajama pants hung low on his hips.

The sight was enough to make Tony perk up, despite his exhaustion. Steve noticed the sudden bulge in Tony's pants but didn't say anything as he slid in beside him.

Tony was debating whether or not he was up to a little play before bed when Steve made the decision for him by sliding his hand from his knee up to his thigh and then to cup his arousal through the blankets.

"Do I really make you this excited? Even when you're so tired?" Steve asked, gently rubbing at the hardening member through the thin material.

Tony just nodded. "Not that I can explain it of course. I've had hundreds of lovers but just the sight of you gets me going. No matter what state I'm in."

Steve gave a wicked grin. "Any state? Are you saying I could give you a boner in the middle of battle?"

"You have before." Tony said breathlessly as Steve slid his hand under the blankets, rolling so he was over the smaller man.

Tony looked up at the soldier and placed a hand over Steve's, stilling it. "I said in any state. I love you Steve, it's impossible for my body to even try and deny that."

Steve looked into Tony's eyes, which were serious for once. "I love you too." He said softly, before ducking in to kiss his love.

Tony kissed him back softly and they stayed like that for a while, their lips gently caressing one another.

"Now what was that you said about sleep?" Tony asked as they parted to breathe.

Steve smiled and stroked Tony's cheek before rolling to the side and pulling him flush against his bare chest.

As they drifted off to sleep Steve heard Tony whisper softly.

"I can't sleep without you either."

And Steve fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed my Cotton-candy* story (sweet, fluffy, and unsubstantial). Please do that thing with the reviewing if you can! (It inspires me to write more, and I really mean that.) Love you all XOXOXOX**_

 _ **\- Chameleon**_


End file.
